


Plus One

by Rhadamantelope



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, Justice Day parade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhadamantelope/pseuds/Rhadamantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Judge Yuri Petrov goes on a date. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing The Rising last year, how could I possibly resist some festival fluff? I couldn't, that's the answer.

A sharp gust of wind cut through the warm spring air, sending stray leaves spiraling through the air and Yuri Petrov’s long hair into his face.  
"Was that necessary?" he asked, picking strands of pale hair out of his mouth. The descending King of Heroes rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sorry!" Sky High replied, sliding his helmet off. "I just wanted to get your attention."  
"You’re hard to miss," Yuri sighed, removing his blazer. "Anyway, shouldn’t you be out on patrol? I would think the safety of Sternbild greatly outweighs your incessant need to talk to me…"  
"I would’t call it incessant…" Keith pouted, and Yuri internally kicked himself for making the hero feel remotely guilty. "Besides, I went around the city at least four times!"  
"Fine, then. You should probably hurry back to Main Street. You’ll miss the parade."  
"So will you!"  
Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
"You should come with me!" Keith said, beaming. "You’re a judge; you must have some appreciation for Justice Day. It’ll be fun!"  
"I was going home," Yuri replied. "And I don’t even have a ticket. You can’t get in without one, right?"  
Keith’s shoulders drooped and he put a hand to his chin for a moment. His face then lit up once again.  
"You can be my plus one!" he exclaimed, grabbing Yuri’s hand. "Please, Yuri? I know the absolute best place to watch the parade, and I’d hate to return knowing that you’d be all alone at home!”  
Yuri rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, fine."  
Keith grinned. put his helmet back on, and swept the (somewhat reluctant) judge off his feet and into the air.

"…Well, you weren’t wrong," Yuri admitted, his arms around Keith’s broad shoulders. Below them, hundreds of lights glimmered in time with the floats passing through Main Street. He closed his eyes and listened to the din of the crowds beneath them.  
"I’m really glad you like it," Keith said softly. Yuri opened his eyes, realizing that he had nestled his head into the crook of Sky High’s neck. He shifted in the hero’s arms and tried to appear nonchalant.  
"You must have been to the festival before, right?" Keith’s voice broke Yuri’s trance suddenly. Yuri licked his lips.  
"Er, yes…when I was younger, my father would take me to it."  
There was an uncomfortable pause.  
"I’m sorry," Keith said. "Did I bring up something you don’t really want to talk about?"  
Yuri shrugged and decided to change the subject.  
"Does Origami Cyclone always do that?"  
Sky High craned his neck to see the younger hero, who had made his way onto a parade float and was striking poses just behind a pair of dancers.  
"Oh," he laughed. "Yes, he’s funny like that. You never know when he’ll pop up behind you. It’s like…"  
"Where’s Waldo?"  
Keith snorted and nearly lost his grip on Yuri.  
"Yes, exactly like that!”

Soon after the parade’s end, Keith had insisted upon buying Yuri food despite the judge’s claims that he wasn’t hungry.  
"See?" he said as Yuri finished his food. "I knew there was no way you weren’t hungry!"  
Yuri smiled and looked at his watch.  
"It’s getting late…"  
Keith jumped and bowed his head apologetically.  
"Ah, I’m so sorry to have kept you!" he yelped. "You probably have to work tomorrow and I kept you out till after midnight…gah, please forgive me! I-I’ll even fly you home!"  
Yuri blinked.  
"It’s fine, really," he said, still slightly taken aback by Keith’s reaction. "And…would you really?"  
"Of course!"  
And with that, the judge let himself be swept off his feet for the second time that night.

"Thank you very much, Sky High," Yuri said, putting his blazer back on.  
"Please, call me Keith!"  
Yuri smiled inquisitively, raising his eyebrow.  
"All right then…"  
"Now, ah…I don’t suppose this would be a date?" Sky High cocked his head innocently, as a dog might while begging for treats.  
Yuri glanced at him.  
"It could be. If you want to call it that, I mean."  
The two were silent, neither one entirely sure how to continue.  
"I think…" Keith said slowly. "That perhaps I would?"  
"Don’t ask me…" Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the side of Sky High’s helmet. "Tell me."  
The hero’s blush was practically visible through his helmet.  
"I-I-I think I definitely would."  
Yuri smiled sheepishly.  
"That makes two of us, then. Goodnight, Keith," He paused. "…And thanks again."


End file.
